insano
by lukenoa31
Summary: -la vida es cruel, ¿por que no habria de serlo la muerte tambien?-...two cap, un final alternativo para la guerra


_Lukenoa_

Konichiwa!...espero que adoren este fic tanto como yo lo amoooooo …

**IMPORTANTISIMO**

Tengo que decir que algunos capis van a ser AU y otros serán tomados de la trama principal de naruto; como sea antes de comenzar cada capitulo pondré que son.

* * *

MELODIA

_POR QUE LA VIDA NO ES SOLO BLANCO O NEGRO…_

_Sangre…_

_Dolor…_

_Venganza…_

_Odio…odio…odio_

_Tutututu…tutututu…tututututu_

La arrulladora melodía seguía presente en su mente, tan alegre, tan hermosa, tenebrosa…la extraña combinación de tonos salía fluidamente de sus labios en un acompasado silbido acompañado por el rítmico movimiento de su cabeza.

Y es que, lo recordaba todo, cada detalle, cada roce, cada pequeño punto de sangre manchando artísticamente la pulcra habitación, y no se arrepentía, o si?

_Era indescriptible, aquella dolorosa opresión en su pecho, no era normal y esa pequeña vocecilla, no era humana…._

_Véngate…_

_Hazlos pagar…_

_Mátalos…_

Una sínica sonrisa surco sus resecos labios dándole una sombría impresión a su níveo rostro, y la melodía paro al momento de escuchar el suave tintineo de las llaves introduciéndose abruptamente en la cerradura.

_Aquel sentimiento era insano al igual que sus actos, disfrutaba la suave caricia del acero y la carne siendo cortada con fervor mientras que la sangre fluía excesivamente manchando todo lo puro que **había** en el…._

¿Porque?-pregunto una hermosa rubia sentada al frente de el

La socarrona sonrisa seguía sobresaliente en su rostro más el brillo de tristeza que surcaba sus exuberantes perlas negras era evidente

¿Qué crees?-pregunto en un burlesco tono de voz

Ellos, ellos te amaban, ¡tú eras lo mas importante en sus vidas!-grito con desesperación la rubia

_Pequeño tonto yo te protegeré…._

_Te quiero…._

_Molesta…._

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicieron?-su tono de voz no se vio alterado en ningún solo momento, pero sus cabellos tapaban macabramente sus ojos.

_Se acariciaban, se besaban, se amaban, se querían y el siempre lo supo, mas nunca lo acepto…_

¿Hacer que?-pregunto confundida la rubia

Y miles de imágenes trascurrieron por su mente hasta llegar a la última, el último día de sus vidas, la de esa noche teñida de rojo y negro

-1 mes antes-

El, él lo sabía o mejor dicho lo sospechaba, había visto claras evidencias de lo que sucedía siempre que estaban juntos, o lo que decían sus amigos, solo que le era absurdo aceptarlo hasta ese día

Sa sakura mientes no es cierto –pregunto con vos fatídica el chico

No claro que no, no lo íbamos a decir hasta que no estuviera resuelto pero itachi-kun y yo hablamos y decidimos que tú serias el padrino, ¿qué me dices? –pregunto la joven de rosas cabellos con una felicidad contagiosa, mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico

_¿Por qué..?_

_Imposible…._

Como decir que no –contesto el chico después de un rato con una voz demasiado calma y una diabólica mirada.

Itachi-kun es un idiota, gane la apuesta, jijiji, ¡sabía que aceptarías! –grito la chica con entusiasmo mientras que le daba un cálido beso de despedida a la pálida mejilla del chico - ¡nos vemos en la cena!

Si –susurro el chico con una extraña mirada mientras se tocaba la mejilla aun caliente por el beso de la chica

-presente-

_Tututututu tututututu_

¿Lo escuchas? –pregunto el joven hipnotizado-

Escuchar que –murmuro mordaz la rubia

La canción –dijo al chico antes de volver a articular aquella extraña melodía tan alegre, tan hermosa, tenebrosa…. La cual le puso los pelos de punta a la joven mujer

-1 mes antes, en la cena-

Tu tu tu –el timbre sonó rítmicamente bajo los dedos de el muchacho encapuchado por su campera negra.

Entra, entra o morirás de un resfriado debajo de ese diluvio –dijo la chica de vivaces ojos verdes.

El encapuchado hizo ademan de pasar más en ese momento la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia en la casa dándole un aspecto de inseguridad visible.

Maldita electricidad, está hecha una mierda –maldijo la joven, mientras buscaba rápidamente una linterna- itachi-kun está en el cuarto de arriba, sube a saludarlo seguro se alegrara de verte, yo subiré en un rato -para cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya no estaba-

Itachi-murmuro con voz de ultratumba el encapuchado-

Baka quítate esa cosa y no hables asi, acaso quieres que muera antes de mi boda –sonrió el pelinegro ante la presencia de la persona más querida para él junto con sakura

Seguro que ha sakura no le gustaría –hablo con una sádica sonrisa el muchacho

Ella moriría si me sucediera algo al igual que yo lo haría si a ella le pasara algo

Mph –sonrió de lado el chico mientras apretaba fuertemente el objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha

Te sucede alto baka, te noto extraño –pregunto el ojinegro mientras se acercaba con rostro preocupado hacia el muchacho

¿Qué crees? –la estocada fue limpia y certera, de un sonido sordo justo en el estomago; saco brutalmente el cuchillo para introducirlo nuevamente en la pierna izquierda de la víctima, la cual de el dolor e impresión no había articulado sonido alguno

¿Por, por qué? –susurro el chico mientras se apoyaba literalmente de la campera de el agresor

No te preocupes, aun no morirás –murmuro con un brillo extrañamente carmesí- no antes de ver esto

Sakura… -gruño el ensangrentado-

¡Sakura lárgate!, vete rápido por favor –clamaba el ojinegro mucho más de lo que la herida cedía

¡Qué sucede! –la peli rosa hizo acto de presencia, pero callo al ver a su futuro esposo apoyado dolorosamente en el escritorio, gracias a la espesa oscuridad no podía diferenciar el contraste de matices en el entorno, en especial aquella mancha roja que brotaba excesivamente de el estomago de su esposo

¡Maldita idiota, lárgate! ¡Vete ya! –gritaba con dolor el uchiha mayor

¿Itachi-kun? –las lagrimas amenazaban con correr de sus cristalinos ojos en cualquier momento y la sombra que se encontraba atrás del cuerpo de su esposo no fue perceptible para ella hasta el momento en el que su cuerpo fue despedido unos metros hasta caer en la esquina de el cuarto

¡Itachi-kun! –la chica corrió rápidamente a la esquina de el cuarto pero fue detenida por unas manos que agarraron fuertemente su cabello

No sakurita, ahora es tu turno –la chica fue tirada fuertemente para chocar contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación

¡Sakura! ¡Maldito déjala ir! si quieres hacer algo házmelo a mí, pero no le hagas daño a ella.

No dijiste que si te sucedía algo ella moriría de dolor –sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con el lunático brillo de sus ojos, ahora escarlatas.

El chico cogió tiernamente el delicado cuerpo de la chica y lo posiciono entre su cuerpo y la pared, para verla directamente a los ojos los cuales estaban entrecerrados por el golpe y las lagrimas

Sakura, di que me amas, y que todo eso de la boda era un engaño; podemos irnos lejos, los dos juntos para siempre –un pequeño brillo de ansiedad surco sus oscuros ojos mientras alzaba un poco más el cuerpo de la chica para poder apreciar su porcelanico rostro

¡Dilo sakura! –grito el chico desesperado mientras ejercía mas presión en su cuerpo

Itachi-kun, no lo mates por favor –gimió la chica tristemente

Y los ojos del trastornado se abrieron intensamente para entrecerrarse abandonando todo atisbo de cordura que hasta ese momento quedaba en el

La sonrisa demente del chico congelo a todo ser que había en el cuarto, porque sabían que algo aterrador sucedería después de esto

No sasuke, por favor no lo hagas –suplico el chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación

Sasuke tiro fuertemente a la chica a el suelo donde el también lo hizo, se recostó sobre ella sin retener su peso y la beso fuertemente en los labios los cuales mordió y saboreo sin importar la herida y sangre de su labio causada por la chica; rompió salvajemente la camisa y el sostén de la peli rosa y luego mordió cruelmente uno de sus senos sin importar las suplicas de itachi ni los lamentos de la chica, aquel sabor era indefinible al igual que el de sus labios rojos e hinchados por el dolor

Hermano no lo hagas déjala en paz, mátame a mi maldita sea –suplicaba itachi con gruesas lagrimas corriendo de su demacrado rostro

La chica no dejaba de chillar y revolcarse fuertemente debajo del cuerpo de el chico el cual solo atino a darle una bofetada en el rostro para que se calmara

Eres hermosa –murmuro el chico embelesado observando la atrevida gota de sangre que nacía en sus labios y se perdía en la quijada de la menuda chica la cual lo observaba con lagrimas de terror en sus ojos

Desabrocho con lenta paciencia los desgastados jeans de la muchacha mientras que con la otra mano sostenía forzosamente agarradas las pequeñas manos de la joven quien acorralada se resistía a ser profanada

Sasuke-kun por favor, suéltame, no lo hagas –suplicaba la desafortunada chica sin saber que sus gritos incitaban mucho mas al chico

Te gustara –susurro el pelinegro mientras sostenía su erecto miembro entre sus manos y bajaba las bragas de un delicado color rosa pastel.

Siempre tan tierna sakura-chan, eso es lo que hace que haga esto –hablo el chico antes de introducir inhumanamente su miembro erecto en la estrecha cavidad de la chica la cual grito de dolor ante el espeluznante ardor de su entrepierna

¡Sakura! –grito desconsolado el mayor con las lagrimas recorriendo sin control alguno su rostro descompuesto por el dolor

¡Así que soy el primero! –vocifero el abusador con satisfacción incomprensible en su voz mientras seguía embistiendo salvajemente el pequeño cuerpecillo de la joven sin importar el hilillo de sangre que recorría sus piernas

Aquella sensación era exquisita, nada comparable a las constantes fantasías en las que se imaginaba haciendo suya a la chica de pelo rosa una y otra vez, su cuerpo era aun más hermoso de lo que pudo imaginar e Ichtar diosa del amor era una simple mujer sin gracia a su lado, sus gemidos de dolor eran una hermosa melodía que se acompasaba perfectamente a sus suspiros y frases incomprensibles gracias a la lujuria

Lo sabía sakura, tú esperabas esto, todo este tiempo has esperado por mí, a que yo fuera el primero –grito con alegría y un reflejo de locura en sus ojos ahora escarlatas de pasión por esa chica que estaba embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas-

Sa sasuke-kun eres un enfermo –siseo la chica con odio mientras lanzaba el cuchillo ensangrentado hacia el rostro de el chico quien alcanzo a quitárselo ganándose una profunda cortada en el ojo izquierdo.

_Enfermo…._

¡Pase lo que pase itachi-kun yo te amare por siempre! –grito la chica con dolor observando a su amado arrastrarse en el suelo para llegar inútilmente a donde estaba ella

_Te amare siempre…. _

_Tutututu….tututu_

La extraña melodía tan alegre, tan hermosa, tenebrosa como siempre… inundo sus sentidos y casi hechizado tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo en el estomago de la chica al mismo tiempo en el que la volvía a embestir

¿Porque sakura?, ¿Por qué?, yo te amaba, tú eras lo único importante para mí, porque me traicionaste –punzantes lagrimas salían de los ónix negros del chico mientras el otro veía descompuesto como era cortada la carne a cada cuchillada de el maniático chico

Sa su ke-kun –susurro la chica antes de que el brillo abandonara sus antes carismáticos ojos

¡Sakura! –sollozo sasuke mientras abraza el cuerpo inerte de la chica con tal fuerza que pareciera que quisiese fundirse con el

Sa ku ra –susurro con miedo itachi mientras asimilaba que su mujer había sido abrazada por la cruel muerte

El demente brillo de sus ojos se intensifico aun mas al soltar el cuerpo y dirigirse hacia su desafortunado hermano. Se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su patético pariente el cual ni siquiera lo observo, aun sostenía la mirada aterrorizada en lo que alguna vez había sido la mujer de su vida.

Itachi –y sus ojos se encontraron, mirando sus inexistentes pupilas, una llena de demencia y otra totalmente vacía.

El cuchillo vago por sus manos hasta llegar a sus ojos en donde lo enterró y vacio lentamente sin importar los gritos de dolor que profesaba su hermano

Dos cuencas negras y vacías en donde horas antes había felicidad, color escarlata en lo que antes había sido blanco, muerte en lo que había sido vida, monstruo en lo que había sido una persona

-presente-

Fue cruel –murmuro la rubia con dolor-

La vida es cruel, ¿por qué no habría de serlo la muerte también? –contesto el chico con una cínica sonrisa en su pálido rostro

¿Sabías que te pudrirás aquí? –Contraataco la rubia con veneno-

Ino, un manicomio no es un mal lugar para morir, si no contamos a todos aquellos chiflados, es un hotel de lujo –murmuro sosteniendo aquella irritable sonrisita –

¿No te arrepientes?

no

Ino vámonos –hablo con rabia un exuberante rubio parado en la puerta-

Oe usuratonkashi, no piensas pasar a saludar a tu amigo de la infancia -saludo con sorna el pelinegro-

Enfermo –gruño el chico mientras salía en compañía de la rubia de aquel espantoso lugar-

_Eres un enfermo…_

_Tutututu tutututu_

El acompasado silbido volvió a inundar el cuarto y los pasillos cercanos a él poniendo de nervios a los residentes.

_Lo siento…._

…_TE SORPRENDERIA DESCUBRIR LA VARIEDAD DE MATICES QUE HAY EN EL._

* * *

¿Y qué? Les gusto, porque si les gusto dejen muchos reviews para ver si hago una serie de oneshot con sus parejas preferidas, tan solo pídanlo y lo tienen jajaja, pero solo si les gusto.

Quise mantener el anonimato de sasuke hasta el final pero bueno solo dure hasta la mitad del fic jejeje

bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque esto es de fans para fans

_Lukenoa…_


End file.
